ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Sword, Restored
is the 17th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on October 29th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1137 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Holy Sword, Restored" Synopsis Gai is afraid of what damage he might do the next time he uses Belial's card to transform. Can Naomi give him the strength to overcome the darkness? Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Naomi is seen sleeping in the hospital when suddenly, she is awoken by Jugglus Juggler, who demands to know why she hasn't told the public of her feelings about Orb's actions. Naomi sternly reiterates her choice to defend Orb's innocence, but when she questions what Juggler's beef is with Gai, Juggler becomes aggressive and is mere moments aware from slicing her with his Katana. Luckily, Gai shows up thanks to his super speed and he takes Naomi to a safer location, a warehouse not far from the hospital. While spending time with her, Gai lamented that his presence bring nothing but harm to those around him and to add insult to injury, Naomi's precious nesting doll was damaged from a brief fight earlier that he was only able to save the last piece. Naomi swiftly denies this, stating all the good that came with him staying with her and the SSP before giving him the surviving doll and revealed that it was never empty, but contained "hope". Back at the hospital, Shibukawa revealed VTL's decision to terminate Orb on sight in the light of Galactron incident to the dismayed Shin and Jetta (hinting that Orb's Thunder Breastar form briefly went on a crazed rampage throughout the surrounding area after defeating the robotic kaiju). The equally dismayed Shibukawa stated that he hardly had alternatives before telling them that they sometimes have to hurt others in order to protect something, which Jetta related to Orb's battles. Shin even concluded that both Orb and Galactron are actually at the side of justice with bright and dark morality upon reflecting on reasons of their fights. Just then, the two received the news of Naomi is missing. Gai then asked Naomi his opinion about Ultraman Orb since he now a public enemy. Naomi acknowledged that despite the harm Giant of Light had done on her, it was thanks to him that she still alive nevertheless. Naomi then made it clear that Orb's situation during the fight against Galactron paralleled to that of her own in many ways, and that she wanted to help Orb for it. She then recalled kn her late Rusalkan great-great grandmother's last words, "Love comes from holding hands" before singing her melody. Listening to said melody, the last doll on his hands cracked, revealing something that shocked Gai to his core: A photo of him and Natasha together. Tearfully putting pieces together, Gai realized that similarities between Naomi and Natasha so far (the former's familiarity with mushroom soup recipe that only Natasha knows, the melody that Naomi sings in some occasions, description of Naomi's recurring dream which matched those of Natasha's supposed last moments, and the photo itself) were never coincidences from the beginning — Natasha has survived Maga-Zetton's light fireball and started another family, with Naomi being none other than her great-great-granddaughter! Overjoyed that Natasha's spirit still lives on, Gai embraces Naomi, feeling at peace for the first time ever. Suddenly, the sentimental moment is cut short by a black hole in the sky. Knowing that Juggler is waiting for him, Gai set out to the scene, but not before imploring Naomi to sing the melody she inherited from Natasha to save Ultraman Orb. Sure enough, Juggler appears with Zeppandon Fusion Up, goading him to use Belial Card. Gai, having come to terms with the darkness within him, assumes Ultraman Orb's Thunder Breastar form to battle Zeppandon. As before, Orb once again loses control and becomes a crazed berserker with Zeppandon spend most of the time shrugging every single one of his assaults on ease, much to Shin and Jetta's dismay before noticing Naomi nearby, waiting for the opportunity to pacify the crazed Ultra Warrior. As this happens, the conflicted Shibukawa reported to VTL that Orb has returned, prompting them to send their Z-VTOLs. Mere moments before the jets emptied their weapons on Ultraman Orb, Shibukawa overheard a brief argument between Z-VTOLs' pilots over their orders, which dismayed him further in addition of SSP's presence in the crossfire. To make matter worse, Juggler sees VTL's unexpected assistance as the opportunity to all-out, decimating Orb and everything surrounding him with volleys of fireballs. Gloating that Gai can no longer save his loved ones once again, he continue the assault for a good measure and ensuring his victory. To Juggler's surprise however, not only did Ultraman survive the assault, but he also managed to protect the SSP as well! Just as Jetta takes this opportunity to record so they can redeem Ultraman Orb before the public's eyes, Naomi sings Natasha's melody to soothe the darkness within Orb. The melody disoriented the incredulous Juggler as Gai unseals his blank card, revealing it to be the very card in which he stored away Orb Calibur long ago. Activating the card, a mysterious light emerges from the tail of Maga-Orochi on Zeppandon and approaches, fully manifesting Orb Calibur for the first time in centuries and with it, Orb's original form, Orb Origin. Whereas Shin and Jetta left awestruck upon this turn of events, Orb's true form holds a greater significance in Naomi, who discovered that that Orb Origin IS the giant of light in her dream all this time. With his original powers returned to him, Gai revealed his full mastery over them despite not using Orb Origin for a long time. This time, Zeppandon cannot match Orb's newfound strength, and after striking the monster with his Orb Ground Calibur attack and shattering the beast's shield in process, Orb finally destroys Zeppandon (and Maga-Orochi's tail) with the Orb Supreme Calibur attack. With the combined beast gone, the injured Juggler can only watch as his Dark Ring suddenly vanish into light, leaving him to scream in rage and insanity for losing to Orb once more. As Orb leaves, Gai catches back up with the SSP and the team has a joyous reunion. Additionally, Shibukawa runs into the team and tells them that due to the SSP's broadcast of Orb saving them from Zeppandon's attack, VTL has decided to recede from any further attacks against Orb. With the joyous news announced, the SSP heads home, Gai (still happy to be at peace) promises to himself and Natasha that he will always be there to protect both the future and her ancestry. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Zeppandon's battle with Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster, Jugglus Juggler quotes word-for-word Ultraman's final episode's title, "Farewell, Ultraman". *This episode marks the first time in which Orb's Thunder Breaster transformation sequence is seen in its entirety. **This episode also marks the first time in which Orb speaks a full sentence while in his Thunder Breaster Form. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes